Sakura's Eternal Pain
by mngurl07
Summary: Sakura had no family,Sasuke cheated on her. She was tired of being taking advantage of, so she asks the Hokage if she can leave the village to train; he agrees. After she leaves she finds out about her past; which may lead to a better future. she hopes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, I only own my thoughts and the plot line

This is one of my first storied for naruto, and I hope who ever reads it will enjoy what I wrote. Just to let you guys know some of the characters may be a bit different from what is in the anime or in the manga. this story will go through several changes on how Sakura progresses through the story, the will be hurt, drama, and Romance. I will not probably do any Lemon unless if people want it and if I decide to put it in it will probably be towards the end of the story. Please read and review the storie, tell me if what I am doing is wrong like grammer. I want constructive critism so the story can improve. Idea's are always welcomed. :)

Sakura's tears slowly fell down her pale face, as she walked through the rain. She felt as if the world was coming to an end, to her it seemed as if time itself stopped,

and was trying to prolong the pain she felt. A lightning streak lighted up the sky showing the ominous clouds in the surge. Then came the thunder, it was like it was yelling for people

to know its pain. she could not hold back all the tears she had, Sakura was a strong person but that one thing pushed her over the man she fell in love with betrayed her, her

boyfriend, she found him in his bed with another woman making love to each other. she shook her head to get the terrible images out of her head. She had her life planed out, all of

her goals and dreams for the future where shattered like ice. Her heart was crushed like a bug getting killed by someone's foot.

She looked up to the sky to see the storm raging above her, she took no heed to it. She smiled out of sadness, because this storm was like her; angry like the thunder and sad like

the rain falling to the earth. It comforted her a bit, as she walked. She sat on the bench that was cold and hard, and started to stare into the city watching the lights, and people

hurrying to get out of the rain. A little boy was playing in the mud with no care in the world, he just sat the insolently as the mud ran through his tiny hands.

It started to rain harder and the lighting became more frequent, Sakura got up from the gray granite bench and started to walk again trying to ease some of her pain that

her heart was breaking from. Life could be unfair to people but to her it seemed to absolutely hate her every fiber in her being. She had lost her parent's when she was a baby, and

her foster parents passed away when they where on a mission to the rock country; they were tortured until there bodies gave out from the pain they received. Then the man she

loved ,Sasuke Uchiha, cheated on her.

It seemed that anyone she truly loved would be torn painfully away or would hurt her. She breathed in deeply to try to calm herself down. She hung her head as she walked trying

to hide the pain from people's eyes. She did not want to talk to people, she did not even want to be around them. Sakura felt used and contaminated like someone's tissue that they

threw away with out a thought.

Peoples voices were drowned out from the sound of rain and thunder, all she could hear was her heart beating erratically against her rib cage. Sakura went to the ramen bar the

was on the end of the muddy street. She pushed through the flaps to get to the warn place and sat down on a chair. A deep voice could be heard laughing after he told a joke he

told to a group of friends.

A waiter no older than herself worked there to help support his mom and dad who need the money to by medicine due to their old age.

"Sakura do you want the usual?" said a male waiter

She nodded her head slowly to him. The smells of the ramen brought so many memories to her, she had to smile as a happy and wonderful memory flashed though her mind.

"Hey Sakura" said a younger Naruto, who was spinning in his seat waiting for the food to be made.

"Yes Naruto'" said Sakura as she sat and watched him spin.

"What do you want to be when your older?" he asked in a hyper tone.

"I want to be a strong person, I do not want to be the one who is always' getting protected by other people who are stronger " she said in a strong voice "I want to be a better Ninja"

"I want to be the Hokage" he said "I want people to see me for who I am, not what is in me. In a couple of minutes I hope ramen is in me"

Sakura started to laugh at the joke he made, she wished everyday was like this; happy and and being around the people she loved

"Hey Sakura" said the waiter "Your food is ready, I put it in a bag for you"

He handed her the brown paper bag filled with the mouth watering ramen.

She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her coin purse (Ino gave it to her last year for her 17th birthday) to give the money for the food.

"You can keep the change" she said in a low voice

"Okay, then the next meal is on the house then" he said.

"Thank you, I will see you later in the week then" she said.

The rain came down harder then before, it was like a dense fog the no one could see out of. It whipped against her skin, if felt like cold needles pricking her skin with every step she

took. She saw her house she lived in with her foster parents, it was a large house with a elegant fence protecting it boundaries from outsiders. Sakura walked up the sidewalk to

her door and pushed it open. She did not bother to lock it, it was a bad habit she started last month when she woke up late for a mission. She took off her shoes that were wet from

the rain and stained from the mud,and slowly walked to the couch to sit down.

She sat and looked at the paper bag that was on the table. She had no appetite, she felt no hunger just the pain. She leaned against the couch to get into a comfortable position.

She heard her old phone ringing in the darkness of the house, it rang and rang until it stopped. she closed her eyes falling asleep, and soon it claimed her.

When she woke up it was sunny and the light fell upon her body warming her. She sat up and looked around her house to see that no one would wait for her anymore, this house

will never hear the laughter of other people just the sorrow. She went up the stairs to her room which was across from her old parents room. She felt so lonely with all her family

gone. Sakura took out a empty cloth bag from one of her oak dresser drawers and started to put her needed clothing to survive and her personal undergarments in it.

She looked at the pictures of her past that were situated on top of the wooden structure. She took the picture of Team Seven and put it face down, she did not want to see herself

the way she was back then; a happy little twelve year old girl who was a fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha, the heart throb of her class. Sakura wished she could go back in time and warn

herself not to fall for him, and just give him up and worry about her studies instead.

All the stuff she needed was in her bag and the ninja supplies was attached to her hip, she gave one last longing look around the house before she gently closed the door and

locked it. She did not know if she would ever come back to her house of her childhood. She walked down the street that lead to the Hokage's Tower. She passed by people who

gave a simple greeting of 'hi' or 'how are you?', most of the time they would nod their heads her away acknowledging her in some way.

She took in all the sights and smells the town had to offer, she would miss this dearly. The wind slowly blew through her hair, flipping it to the other side of her neck. She saw

her old friends ahead at a supply store, and did not want to see them, so she turned to the other street that lead away from them. Sakura felt sadness because of the guilt she was

feeling, the guilt of abandoning her friends. She hated goodbyes because it made harder to leave.

Sakura entered the Grand tower of the Hokage, she went up the stairs to the Hokage. She got to a pair of dark mud brown doors and knocked on it three times and stopped to hear

an answer, A minute went by and no one came to the door. Then a low male voice could be heard.

"Enter".

Sakura opened the door to face the Hokage with her problem.

"What do you need Sakura?" asked Iruka, who became Hokage after her mentor and Teacher died.

She took a breath before she spoke.

"Hokage-sama" she bowed in respect" I wanted to ask something of you. I want to leave the village for a while to train"

"Why do you want to leave to train?" asked a concerned Iruka

"I want to become a stronger fighter" said Sakura

"Is that the true reason?" he said

"Yes, it is" responded Sakura

"I really do not want to let you go" he said "You are our best medic ninja"

"Please" said Sakura, who bowed her again"I will be gone for five years"

"That is an awful long time to train Sakura" he said

"It may be but it is the needed time for me to train" she said

"I will give you permission to leave to village to train for that time period" said Iruka

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Sakura, who had a passive face

"You will have to send a report every 2 months" said Iruka "Or we will send people to find you"

Sakura smiled for the first time in two days, she felt relieved that is was happening to her. Finally something good has come to her.

"What about your friends?" asked Iruka

"I wrote them letters explaining to them why I am doing this" said Sakura

He stood up from his desk and walked to Sakura, he gave her a parting hug.

"I will look forward to your reports" he said

"I will miss you" said Sakura, as she left.

It will be five years until Konaha will she Sakura again

Note: I would like to thank you for your time reading this. Please review , the more reviews I get the faster I write . Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's eternal pain**

**Author: Mngurl**

**Rating: T for Teen, and just to warn you there will be some swearing in this chapter.**

**Word count: somewhere around 3000. (Yahoo)**

**Main people for chapter 1: Sakura, Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin**

**Sorry for not updating- many things have for me not to update: computer crashing and getting some rather nasty viruses, losing all the chapters I wrote for this story, also I did not want to redo all 21 chapters I wrote. (I did not post them I was going to post them I swear.) Well enough of my ramblings and on with this story. Lol.**

Sakura made sure that no one was around when she snuck out of the village, Iruka had told her not to be spotted because it would raise a lot of flags cause unnecessary trouble. The storm was still rampant, the thunder was getting worse, and the rain felt like bullets hitting her skin. Her feet began to feel like lead due to the dark brown mud clinging to her boots. Her were clothes drenched in rain, putting even more weight on her.

She needed to seek shelter and put on new clothes, but she had to get away from Konoah as she could. She did not want anyone from the village seeing or talking to her. Sakura had to isolate herself from her past, friends, family, to find her. She wanted to know: the true meaning of her life, what was her future, who was she, what was she to other people? Sakura wanted to know the answers but they could not be answered yet, she had to wait for time to pass to tell her, and had to experience them.

Sakura began to cry silently to herself, she needed to let go of these emotions of pain and betrayal. They were going to hold her back, make her weak. She had to let go of them. But that too will take time. She gathered chakra and channeled it into her feet, and she had taken off at a steady pace going in the opposite direction of her hometown. She was heading to a small country which not many did not know about, she did not know the name but she did know where it was. Sakura had looked up at many scrolls in the Hokage's private library. They told of a village where many ninja had sought after to achieve power in spirit, body, and mind. It also said many had perished trying to find it. This did not deter her. This only encouraged her.

The wind was starting to pick up but she concentrated more chakra to her feet as she jumped from branch to branch. She was not going to let this storm affect her in anyway. The branches shook with each clap of thunder, Sakura found this interesting. There was a good chance that she struck by lightning…

===================================One day later====================

Sakura fell to her knees, trying to get some air. She had traveled nonstop from Konoah. It felt like her lungs were on fire, "I should have stopped." She gasped clutching her chest.

During the early morning hours the storm had ceased, the ground was till damp. Sakura laid down on the springy grass and continued to breathe heavily. He chakra reserves were low, and she could not travel any further. She looked up at the blue welcoming sky with her light emerald eyes. She smiled for the first time in many hours.

"I wonder if anyone knows if I am gone." She wondered. "What will they do when they read the letter I left them? Ino will probably shocked at what I wrote. Naruto will be upset; Hinata will be the same as Naruto. She is so sensitive to other people. Please forgive me."

Sakura closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to a deep sleep.

(Italics)

"_Sakura" said Sasuke smiling deeply at her, he had never been in love with a woman, and she was going to be his first and her last._

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun," she whispered._

"_May I have this dance?" he offered her his hand_

_She blushed, and nodded. Sakura was strong woman, but Sasuke could make her weak in the knees anytime he looked at her. She loved and hated this feeling. The feeling of being vulnerably and the helplessness, but there was another side to it. She could feel safe in Sasuke's arms anytime._

_He placed a calloused hand on her hips, while she put hers on his shoulders. Sasuke leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes as he hummed a song his mother would sing to him when he was small child. Sakura looked at his face, he looked like an angel. This was the first time she was this close to him, her blushed deepened. _

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn?" he replied_

"_People are looking."_

"_Let them look" he purred in to her ear. _

_This caused Sakura to shiver, and he felt it and grinned._

"_Are you cold Sakura?"_

"_No, just nervous."_

_Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the woman he loved. To him she was the most beautiful person in the world, and he would do anything for her, even give his life. He lifted her chin gentle force and looked into her eyes._

"_Sakura, you are very precious person in my life." He said tenderly. "And I want to be with you the rest of my life. I never want to let you go."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise, "Th-thank you Sasuke-kun."_

"_Sakura, please marry me. You are my life, my soul, my everything..."_

"_Yes" she said interrupting his speech._

_Sasuke's lips inched slowly towards hers and they eventually met. His lips were tender, a tear of happiness trailed down his face. She was his and he was hers. Sakura was anxious, this was her first kiss. She never had the experience before. TO her his lips felt foreign but familiar. She closed her eyes and tilted her head and let him kiss her._

"_Sasuke, I love you." She whispered against his lips, her heart was beating fast and her adrenalin pumping fast. _

"_I love you too Sakura" he said before kissing her again._

(Undo Italics)

Sakura woke up with tears falling down her face; her once loving memory was her nightmare. Why did her mind have to torture her? The one memory was the happiest time of her life but now the opposite. She wiped her face with her hand. Sakura got up and took out some clothes out of her back pack to change out her dirty clothes. She went behind a bush and put on a purple shirt and light brown pants along with some fish nets on her arms. She wanted to change her look from her usual style, she needed something different, and this was it

Today was going to be the one that will change her life for the better.

==============Back at the Village===============================

"Sasssuke-kun" purred a naked red headed woman as she caressed Sasuke's muscular chest. "Wake up, baby."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and took it off of him. He was slightly repulsed by her, but he needed a good f#$k. He needed to occupy his time until his wedding night; Sakura told him she wanted to wait until they were married to consummate their relationship. He said he would wait, but then he met Karin when he went to bar with Xydis, a friend he met when he was 13. She was infatuated with him and he found her attractive after he was drunk, but she was nothing compared to Sakura. Karin gave him an open invitation to meet her at a hotel and he took it.

"Karin you need to leave, my fiancé is coming back from a mission and I can't have you here." He said

"Hmmph" she said. "I don't see why you are with her Sasuke-kun, when you are with me. "

"I love Sakura."

"If you are in love with he then why are you sleeping with me?" she asked.

Before he could answer, there was a loud crash. Sasuke got up from his large bed in his birthday suit and grabbed his sword that he received from Kabuto. Karin was frightened but she was eyeing Sasuke large 'package' as she got behind him. There were more crashing sounds then they stopped, and only hurried footsteps. It was Naruto, in his usual attire. Naruto was furious.

"What the Hell Dobe?" yelled Sasuke. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You bastard!" yelled Naruto his eyes were becoming red.

"Sasuke-kun, I am scared!" said Karin sensing the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke and delivered a round house kick to his face knocking him back into the redhead, who fell to the ground. Sasuke tuned on the sharingan, and block Naruto's punch. Sasuke threw him aside.

"Why are you attacking me!" said Sasuke getting pissed off.

Naruto glared at Karin, she moved behind Sasuke again like a dog afraid of its owner. Naruto turned to Karin and started on her, He did not care if she was a girl, and he was going to put her in the hospital. Sasuke swiped the sword at his best friend to protect Karin; Naruto dodged and took a step back.

"You asshole!" screamed Naruto.

"Why are you…"

Naruto interrupted him by taking a letter out of his pocket and throwing it at Sasuke's feet.

"What is that?" asked Sasuke calmly he did not want to upset his friend anymore, because if he did the Nine tails Chakra would start forming a tail, and he would lose control due to his emotions.

"A letter." Said Naruto

"I can see that." Said Sasuke

"A letter from Sakura-chan." Glowered Naruto

"Why would she be writing you, when you live next to her."

Naruto clenched his hands, and began flexing his muscles. It was taking all of his strength no to kill Sasuke.

"Why don't you figure that out Bastard?" bellowed Naruto,

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a Bastard, Monster!" shrieked Karin.

"Shut up you whore!" said Naruto. "It is your entire fault."

"Don't call her that!" said Sasuke.

"Why are you protecting that slut!" roared Naruto his eyes becoming more crimson. "You did this."

"Did what?" asked Sasuke

"Give me a reason not to rip out your guy's throat!"

"What the heck is up with you,, why the hell did you attack me!"

Naruto pointed at Karin, "Because of her!"

"What does she have this?"

"Tell me Uchiha, what did you promised our friend?"

"Promised who, what friend?" he said.

"You are even stupider than me Asswipe" scoffed Naruto glaring at the pair. "Sakura!"

"I did not promise her anything…"

"Yes you did!" said Naruto. "When you asked her to marry you?"

"What about it?" replied Sasuke

"You promised her that you would never cheat on her, that you would stay with her the rest of your life!" Naruto said breathing hard.

".."

"But no you have to sleep around, especially with this skank."

"I am not a skank!" yelled Karin stomping her feet and throwing a fit like a two year old.

"Be quite woman I did not speak to you." Snapped Naruto.

"Can it Naruto. I will not have you talking to her like that in my house." Said Sasuke

"I will talk to her however I want." Said Naruto. "I still can't believe that you are protecting a woman like that."

"No, if you say another word to her I will make sure that you will never see the light of day again!"

'Whatever bastard."

"Why are you here Naruto?"

Naruto decided to tell him, god he hated him so much. He had never felt this kind of hate in him. The Kyuubi who did not like him felt sorry for Naruto. The fox could feel the pain that his host was going through and he too also felt this way when he lost a loved in the worst way possible.

"Sakura left the village."

"No" said Sasuke. "She is still on a mission."

"No, Uchiha!" said growled Naruto. "Sakura came back yesterday night, her mission ended early. She wanted to surprise you. So she came to your room expecting you to be there but she SAW you having SEX with that repulsive woman."

Sasuke's heart dropped to the ground, "No, this could not be possible. I would have sensed her. How can this be possible?"

"She saw you fucking that woman!" replied Naruto.

Sasuke's felt his world crashing down. How could this have happened?

"Now thanks to you she has left the village and won't be coming back for 5 years!" screeched Naruto, his claws were digging into the palm of his hands, causing him to bleed. "She will be coming back until she is 23…you…you stupid idiot."

Karin smiled at what Naruto said. If Sakura did leave the village she could have Sasuke-kun all by herself, and maybe he could ask her to be his wife.

'What did my Sasuke-kun see in that pink haired bitch? She looked like a freak with that hair of hers. That large forehead is big enough to land a large fleet of planes on, and she also looks like the back of someone's ass. '

Sasuke felt his heart beating (figuratively); he was now going to lose the love of his life because of his stupidity, just because he slipped into the temptation of sleeping with someone.

"I will never forgive you Sasuke Uchiha," said Naruto. "Neither will Sakura. She had to put up with all of your bullshit before like when you cold abandoned her on that park bench. She waited years for you to come back and her love did not waver because she knew you would return and forgave you. She told me time after time that she loved you not matter what. Now that however will change, she will never love you again. You betrayed her so you rut with some horrid woman. "

Naruto's words were hitting him like a ton of bricks, and he was right. Sakura would never forgive him.

"She was dedicated to you Sasuke; her loyalty never wavered like yours. She stood proudly by you. Remember when the Movie start came here to Konoah?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Well he took an interest in her and asked her out on a date. She refused and said she was engaged. If it was a female and she asked you, you would have probably gone to some cheap motel and had sex with her. I was proud of her Sasuke for showing her love for you. Out of all the stupid things you have done in your life this one was the worst one. Have you ever thought about your actions or what the consequences would be? And you call me the stupid one."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had tears in his eyes. Karin was ginning to herself.

"What do you think Sakura is going through? Imagine how lonely she feels right now, and the pain she is feeling." said Naruto. "Now she knows now what you are truly like. If she did not find out about your affair would you keep on doing it after you were married?

"…"

"I will take that as yes." said Naruto, his blood still dropping to the floor. "I hope you burn for the things you have done.

"Well now she is a criminal." Karin spoke up. Smiling evilly. Naruto looked at Karin.

"What did you say?"

"You must be hard of hearing; I said she is now a criminal for leaving Konoah."

"Karin, be quiet." said Sasuke holding up a hand to silence her.

"No, I want to speak. "said Karin stepping in front of Sasuke to speak with Naruto, who cringed at the sight of her and felt like throwing up. "I am glad the slut is gone, now I can have him all to myself."

Without batting an eyelash Naruto struck her hard with his fist sending her into the wall. When he hit her the crunch of of her jaw bone could be heard and the cracking of her ribs when she met the wall. Then Naruto kicked Sasuke in his side sending to the floor, and he kept punch Sasuke's beautiful face until it was bruised and battered. Naruto stepped back, "Never talk to me again, our friendship is now over you filthy bastard. Karin or what the heck your name is, if your ever talk about Sakura again I will tear you limb from limb slowly."

Naruto left the two 'lovers' and He too like Sakura left and never looked back. Naruto wanted to go to the Hokage's office to speak with him.

'What have I done?' Sasuke asked himself as he pulled himself up from the ground

**A/N- Sorry again for not updating, if you want my reasons why I did not update sooner please scroll to the top and read the announcement up there ****lol. I know this story will have some grammar errors, but who care. Well I know some people will care. ;) I will be update again sometime this month. **

**I hoped you like this story, I wrote it as fast as I could in a 2 hours time span. Please review my story; the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be posted. Please no flamers, I only want constructive criticism. Thank you for time and I want to thank the people who reviewed, favorited, and read the story. REMEMBER please REVIEW or else the bogey man will come and scare you **

**A/N again, Can you tell I hate Karin? Lol ****. **


	3. Chapter 3

**1 Month later**

Sakura slowly walked by the edge of the stream, as she was looking at a scroll that held a clue to her past. The scroll was written in a strange language that looked familiar. It was strange how she got this scroll, she found the scroll in a mountain side cave . She looked for any evidence to why the scroll was there and to who put it there. Nothing was there, not even a trace of chakra. All it had was her name written on it

"This is really frustrating," she sighed to herself. " I cannot decipher this message."

No matter how many times she looked at it she could not figure it out, she stopped underneath an old oak tree. She put the old scroll away. She could not believe that a month had passed by since she had left the village. The weather was beautiful today, there were only a few clouds in the light blue sky. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft wind blow past her. Sakura had to admit that she wouldn't mind living here. This area was more peaceful compared to Kahona. There were no people, no loud obnoxious sounds, or pollution.

The more time she spent here the more she realized she did not want to go back. She missed her friends but she was sure they to in time will forget her. The she thought about Sasuke Uchiha. Her eyes started to tear up. It was pathetic who much she still loved that man. She spent her entire life chasing a man who she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. She began crying, there was still so much pain she had left.

"I want to forget about him," she cried to the skies. "Why did this have to happen? Why are the Kami's torturing me. I tried not to cry about this, but..."

She fell to her knees scraping them on the roots of the tree. She felt the pain but it was nothing compared to how her heart felt. The scarlet blood fell on the ground, it was absorbed into the ground.

"Virgin blood stained with anguish...," said a sinister voice in the air around Sakura.

Sakura looked around for the source through her tear stained eyes.

"It saddens me to see such a sight," the voice said, it felt like it was being whispered in her ear. " To see my child in such despair."

"What?"

"Through your blood, I saw your memories," It said. "I saw what Sasuke Uchiha did to you, what he did to your heart."

"Don't speak of that mans name." Sakura said.

"A mere woman telling me what to do, it amuses me." the voice chuckled. "I would advise you to never do that again. I do not take well to others telling me what to do."

"Hearing his name is hard," she said as more tears fell down her face. "It is too soon to hear his name. Anytime I hear about it, I think about what he did."

"Why do you let a man like him get to your?" it questioned.

"I loved him, I spent so much of my life chasing him"

"You are lying to me, you still love this man who still holds your heart in his hands." it said. "I will make you a deal with you."

"I don't want love him anymore." said Sakura wiping the tears. "What deal? Why would I make a deal with someone I can't see."

The sky began to darken, the air began to get very cold and the wind began to whip around Sakura. A figure began to rise from the ground. Sakura's eyes were huge and she began to scoot back in fear.

"I knew you would be afraid of me at least you did not scream."

Sakura studied him, he was really tall. He had to be at least 7 feet tall with pale grey skin, black hair and light blue eyes.

"What are you?" asked Sakura.

"That I cannot tell you." he said. "You will have to figure that one by yourself."

"..."

Sakura had enough riddles but she felt if she spoke her mind she would be 6 feet under in the cold earth.

"I will help you."

"How?"

"I will erase your memories of him."

This was very tempting but how could she trust him. In this world you could not trust anyone even the people you loved, because they could end up stabbing you in the back. From what she gathered about him was he wasn't a ninja or a normal civilian. Her eyes widened even further.

"It seem you figured what I am, which isn't surprising for you..." he said smiling showing his pointed white teeth.

"You are a KAMI!" she gasped.

"Yes" he said in amused voice.

"Oh crap." she mumbled. "Why do you want to help me? I am just some human woman who is weak."

"You are so much more than what you seem to be." he said." There are many reason why I want to help you."

"..."

The Kami walked closer to Sakura, she could feel the temperature drop as he got closer. Sakura could feel her skin starting to crawl. He looked down at her with his light blue eyes. It felt like he was invading her soul, prodding around.

"I will erase your memories of him."

Sakura thought about it, would there be some consequences if she had forgot about him, Would she want to remember all the good and bad times they had together? Would this effect her?

"I will do it"

"There are consequences to this Sakura." he said.

"I do not care what they are I just don't want to feel this pain anymore."

The Kami nodded, his eyes turned a very dark blue. Sakura felt her body started to become lighter, she looked down and say that she was floating.

"Remember Sakura, the consequences of me doing this are deep."

Sakura nodded as she started to disappear.

The Kami smiled, "Finally, we found her."

_**It has been a long time since I posted, I forgot about this story until I found old files on my old computer. I could not open most of the files due to malware and all of those wonderful things. Please leave a review and I will be posting more in a couple of days. :D **_

_**I also need a Beta to help me, if you would like to help you can IM me. :), I unfortunately don't have the best grammar. lol **_


End file.
